makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Andi Cruz/Make It Pop Wiki
Welcome to the Make It Pop Wiki! NOTE: SOME OF THIS INFORMATION IS FROM MAY. ---- Hello ! It has been such a great delight to see you here at the wiki! The Make It Pop Wiki is a great wiki to join as it revolves around Make It Pop! Make It Pop is a great tv show and now that it is airing May, it would be a great chance if we made you welcome here! ---- Meet the Characters ---- About Us If you never knew, my name is Sarah Stone or Andi Cruz. I am the founder of the Make It Pop Wiki. Please know that these are real life stories so please feel free to read. Andi Cruz: I am Sarah Stone, (Born September 3, 2000) and I am the head wiki admin on a lot of wikis. I love this show so much and I can't wait for you to meet me! If you realized, I am very professional here and I edit everyday! Game Shakers is a great show and I can't wait to see what Kenzie and Babe have to do next. Now. My life story. I started to do wiki two years ago and I got fond of it. I created this wiki which became a success and I kept developing wikis which were suitable. I come from New York (Times Square) and it is such a busy street! I have gone to Brooklyn before so this is weird and awkward. But, I come from Australia and I was born there so I visit there every time. After I got an IPad, I edited on wiki instead of the computer because sometimes our computer doesn't work. Anyways, I am photographist and I use different image editors to make it cool. Although I don't know much about Photoshop, I like to add effects on it. When I grow older I want to be an image editor and use all the wiki skills I have to do this. I am in 9th grade right now and I can't always be on wikia. By life goal is to become a doctor to and study at MIT. I would love to see that but one reason...I am not that good at computers. I'm good at CSS (well sort of) and I am good at editing. The weakness I have is actually making templates and I have trouble of doing that. Well, thank you so much! Links: Twitter: https://twitter.com/gmaelucaya Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/givemeanenchant/about YouTube: https://www.wattpad.com/user/givemeanenchant/about Wikia (everything): https://community.wikia.com/User:Andi_Cruz NikkiSarah: I am NikkiSarah, or recently known as LucayaFanatic. I write stories about Girl Meets World since it is my favorite show in the entire world. I ship Lucaya on the show now and forever. Other ships that I like are Riakle (Girl Meets World), Auslly (Austin & Ally), Miggie & Lolden (Liv and Maddie), and Xemma (BUNK'D). I try to update my story (main) once a week, if I don't, then 10 days at the most. If I still don't have the next chapter posted. Some of you guys need to send me a reminder via the links below or on Wattpad/Fanfiction. The following is my external links and where you can find me on social media. Wattpad: https://wattpad.com/LucayaFanatic Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6937477/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/LucayaHeart Instagram: https://instagram.com/lucayafanatic Wikia: (all kinds of DISNEY AND NICKELODEON) https://community.wikia.com/User:NikkiSarah WordPress/Gravatar/Polldaddy: https://en.gravatar.com/nikkisarah123 YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIvzeoKyLg9XTFJyw5kT7tA ---- About the Show This is the whole summary of Make It Pop: What do an aspiring pop diva, a fashionista and a book worm have in common? Music! After being randomly selected to room together at Mackendrick Prep, Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki must learn to live together in harmony... literally. Can they achieve pop stardom in a school where academics come first and the arts come last? How will these rising stars balance music, grades, relationships and crushes? There's only one way to find out! Get ready for fun, drama, and musical comedy with a K-pop twist and an EDM beat! Wiki Features * CSS: The CSS has changed in many ways. If you want to look, please peek. http://makeitpop.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWikia.css * Headings: The headings have been posted. * Contests: Coming Soon!! ---- Music Want to visit a related wiki? Category:Blog posts